As global broadband penetration continues to rise, consumers are increasingly empowered to enjoy high fidelity media and rich interactive applications on the Web. Providers often use interactive applications to deliver comprehensive user experiences to both consumers and enterprises in an effort to enhance revenues and operating margins. Thus, application providers are finding it increasingly important to deliver differentiated user experiences across a variety of channels—including mobile, Web, and desktop—in order to attract new customers and retain existing ones. Application users are typically more discerning than ever in the content or the services they choose to consume. They also want compelling user experiences that are quickly and smoothly delivered and responsive to user control and inputs.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.